Anthem of the Angels
by gothichic
Summary: Set in at the end of Season 8. . Destiel, Sabriel,Michael and Bella. I hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Anthem of the Angels

Arthur Note: Hello there wonderful readers, This is my first try at writing so. Any thought or anything are welcome. I hope you in joy the first chapter. Leave a message if you like :)

Don't Own anything. Stephanie Myers and Eric Kripke do.

* * *

 _Cold light above us,Hope fills the fades white as the sky returns to grey- By: Breaking Benjamins_

* * *

Bella was laying on cold wet ground , joying the breeze as it blow by , she could hear the whistling of the tree and the rustle of the leaves as the wind blow. It was a beautiful night for look at stars , shining as bright in clear which is a nice change then the cloudy sky that its been lately. Bella was thinking bit her parents,wondering if the was also look at the star also, or was they hunting down a monster that need to lay at of her parent alway made her feel lonelier then she already was. Praying that parent was find where ever there are now. Bella always worried bit them, getting hurt or worst to die in stay dead this time. That was her biggest fear. She told her self to stop worrying there was fine, that one for the she was out here really to keep her mind of thing. Bella look up at the sky, would she saw something fall for the sky she freak a little because it wasn't just one in was like a shower of star was falling for the sky, But she knew that it was star or a meteor shower . It was the angel, why the hell was the angel has happening? She started to panicked was Dad also fall for heaven too.

Jump up for her place in he meadow, she started to run back to her car throw the wood, She need to call her dad , but first she need to get home. Michael find himself in a forest as the angel He was wondering how he got there, He remember be in hell but now it same he was on earth again. Look around he need to find out what was going stumbled threw the heard someone coming near,he pulled out his angel blade really to battle if he was tripping on rock in some wroth in the ground kept running throw the forest, It was a little hard to see wear you are going in the dark, she turn a conner seeing someone or something. She pull out here gun, you have to be ready for anything that is one thing a hunter suddenly noticed a stabbing pain on his side it was like nothing he felt before, he didn't understand why wasn't he healing, he should be healing already. He pull up his shirt to see a long ruff gash had formed in was bleeding heavily maybe he thought was that his grace was to weak to heal him. He fall to his knees returning his blade in to its place and held his side. His voice come out like a whispers "...H-Help ." he could barley say anything, Bella see the man fall, she thought for a minute she saw angel blade in his hand, but then again it could just be her imagine. She run over to the man. Would she saw him fall to the ground."Oh God. Hey,It going to be alright, am going to help you sir." see them blood Bella push purse onto his wound."Can you walk." Grabbing the man by the arm try to get him to stand up, while still holding her hand over the wound. " We got to get to my car I have a first aid kit in my trunk, you have to work with me here. I cant move you by myself." Michael nods using all the energy could gather and limbed.

They made back to her car,slowly but sheerly. Bella , gently lower the man on the ground so she can open the back door for her 1967 Chevelle. Help him back up Bella help Michael lay in the Backseat, making sure that he couldn't hurt himself more then he already had. Bella look down at the man before saying in a gently voice " You just stay right there, am going to grab the Kit, just hang in there. " Bella walk to the back for her car opening the trunk laid up grabbing the first aid , in putting her gun back in its case. Shutting the truck laid Bella goes back to the man in her car. " How you feeling , got the First Aid kit. But am letting you know before hand this is going to be a little painful". Tall him before she started, she didn't really wanted him feel more pain then he already has. Michael, who was a prince of Heaven, a solider. He nods taking a deep breath and spoke his voice rasp. " I can deal with the pain, get it over with." Bella look in to his eye for a minute, see the treamant in them. Bella shallows, biting her lips softy." Ok if your sure about it ,then Ill get started." Bella pull out the a bottle of whiskey,white patches , needle and thread. Pushing up Michael shirt so she can see what she dealing with. Look back up at him she could she why he was in so much pain. " This is going to sting like a bitch. But I try to do it fast." Pouring the whiskey in to his winces as the burning that its is cause. Bella start to sow him back up. Michael give a little yelp as she is being to sewn on him but does his best to ignore his discomfort. " W-What's your ...name." He say threw clenched teeth. Bella could look up for her sewing, Now that she was almost done with her work. Bella could see the pain that the man was going throw, pain was twisting in his beautiful Bella said in a shy voice " My name is Isabella Winchester, Please call me Bella I never had like it would people call me Isabella. " Michael thinking to himself that was a beautiful name, a perfect one for her. Then he realize she said Winchester. Was she related to the Winchester Brother's. " What your name see as you know mine." Bella give him a sweet smile.

Michael mind was getting fogged by the blood loss " That is a Beautiful name Bella...My name is Michael." Bella blush never have a guy or anyone has ever called her beautiful before. Bella getting done with sewing him she put the white packs on him so the wound wouldn't get infected. She look up but Michael was past out cold. Must had been the blood loss. Damn it want was she going to do with him now , she cant just leave him here or a motel. I guess she could take him to her place, what is Charlie going to think would she give in a wound guy to there home. Fuck it she cant just leave Michael he could get worst , she does even know if he had a place or family. Well I guess he going with her. Bella packs all the self back in to the kit. Jump in to the front sit for her car. But not before look back behind her, where Michael was laying she said . " Am Really sorry you got hurt." start driving back to her home

Bella pulls in to her drive way, Not seeing Charlie cruise in the drive away . Damn it Charlie wear are you would I need you. Look back at Michael past out. How was she going to to carry him to her house. She didn't want to use her grace but this time it would have to do. Bella snap her finger. Knowing that Michael is safety in her house. Bella jump out for the car, pulling the key out , but also making sure the salt line was still there at the the door, seeing Michael is fine asleep on her couch , she quickly grabs a blanket in cover him. Check his head , feel that he was hotter. She goes to the kitchen grabbing a wash rag, make sure that it was cool. She walk back to her living room softly lay it on his for head. Hope it would cool him down. Bella goes back to the kitchen, pulling out her phone. Calling Dean first. _Ring..Ring..Ring..*AC/DC- Back in Black start to play* Hello this is Dean Winchester. Leave a message . BEAT. "Hey dad this is going on. Is Castiel ok. I saw the angel falling. What happening. Call."..." Damn it. I hate this so badly. Bella lays her head in her hands. She felt like crying, but the tears wouldn't come. She try to call Castiel ...Ring..Ring. Dean I don't understand this why does it what me to record a Message .BEAT. " Dad are you ok, please call me. Am so worry about you please, call me as so as you get this. I love yo..."_ Damn it again way does it have to cut me off ever time for. Bella was wondering did Castiel fall also with angels. She did think all the angel could fall but it was a meteor washer coming down, there was so many angel. In alot for them didn't like The Winchester or Castiel. She just pray that Dean, Sam, Gabriel and Castiel was going to be knew that the Angel was going to be hunting for blood, she just didn't know who it be.


	2. Weak

I own nothing. Joy the new chapter :)

* * *

 _You know nothing about me, keep opinions to more complications, everything's just more obligations, there's nothing more to tell-By: Seether_

* * *

Bella was up all night taking care for Michael, worrying about her haven't called her back. She also find the note Charlie left "Kid, am out helping Billy with a hunt. Be back in a few days,be saft Bella- Love Charlie. at lest she knew he was ok. Bella was making breakfast, pancakes and eggs, not really knowing what to make for Michael for breakfast see as he has not awake up heard a deep groan in the living, putting down the breakfast on the table. Bella rush into the living eye snap up look around taking in his surrounding, How did he end up here? He cant same to remember what happened last night. Michael pull out his angel blade, He didn't know he was a prisoner or not. Michael stand for his place for the coach, he must have twisted wrongly because as so he was on his feet, he feet a deep pain again. Groaning he fall to his knees, that would a girl come run in to the room.

" What the hell are you doing, I hope you didn't rip out your stitches. " Bella stop in her track see the angel blade. Angel blade how did he get a Angel Blade, Unless... Damn it, He a fucking Angel... Michael ... the Archangel Michael...

" Where am I. How did I end up here. Why is my grace not working " Michael not trusting this girl, even if she did help him last night .

"In put that damn Angel Blade way,your not any harm here. So if you don't what me to kick your ass put it a give your answers , first let me help you back onto the coach before you hurt your self more " Bella said in a clam in gently voice, it was like talk to a lion in some ways or a really wince child, she couldn't pick which one to got with .

" Don't tall to me like a child, am Archangel give me more respect then that." Michael didn't like be treated like a child. He was a warrior of god, the prince of Heaven. Not a damn mud monkey like this woman was, he was above her.

Bella was getting piss off with him. " Let me tall you something Michael, Ill talk to you anyway I want to. You haven't don't a fucking thing to earn my damn respect. Few more you can kiss my ass, for all I care. All am I doing is helping you, you don't want that fine. Sit there, Being all high in almighty then." About was about to walk out for the room. She felt Michael grab her arm pull her down to his level.

" Don't you ever talk to me like that again, you understand Isabella." Michael hold on her tighten, his eyes burn into hers, this strange feeling come over him, that he never felt before. There faces was so close. He could see very detail for her face, which was flawless. What the hell in wrong with him, why was he feel a pull to this little human child...Oh god...no... she ... cant ..be.

" Michael your hurting me." Bella wince has his hold become tighter. Michael realizes, what happening to him. He push Bella way for him. " Just don't talk me like that again." Not look at her.

Bella felt tear sting her eye, she didn't understand why would he push her away it hurt so bad, she was so confused. Why was he acting like this, All she was trying to do take care of him. her voice come out a like a whimper " Fine, whatever you say." standing up, Helping Michael onto the coach.

Michael know he hurt her, something about that make him feel like shit for doing that , the other part for him didn't what to care that he did that. " So are you going to answers my questions Bella."

Bella sit down next him , still a little shaking for what just happen. " Well to for starter your at my home, I find you last night in you was bleed to deep, so I patch you up brought to here. Seen that I didn't know where you live or anything. I didn't feel right to just up in leave you somewhere. If for your grace..I don't know , mean last night last the angel was falling maybe you also fall to. That could be the reason for that."

Michael frown his brothern, all for heaven , his brother and sister hads fallen. In it same that he too has lose his happend to heaven since he been gone. He thought Raphal would take care for there brothern , is this work for his father. " Do you know anything , about what has happen to Heaven Bella."

Bella could see that Michael was taking this really hard. " No, just what my parent have told me in that not really that much. "

Michael pause for a second. " Who are your parents. " there was something about her that same like so formiler, he just couldnt put his finger on it.

Bella didnt really what to say who her parent are to Michael, see that there in trouble already. If she told him would it put her parents in more trouble? " You met them, you would think that you would remember them. " Bella could feel his eyes burn a hole in her skull. " Fine, My parents are Dean Winchester and the angel Castiel."

* * *

Lol Hey there this is chapter two, I hope you in enjoy it. Please review : ) my next chapter will be up in two days. see ya then.


	3. Over My Head

_Dont own anything. :)_

* * *

 _Tell me what do you see. When you're looking back at me?Am I as perfect as you are to me_?: _By Seether_

* * *

Bella was sitting in the kitchen table, eating her break feast. Wanting to get away for Michael , How didn't take the news very well , about who her parents were. She can still hear him calling her a " Fifthly Nephilim ." Ya didn't go over very well. She what to smash his face in would he called her that, Once he heal he can get the hell out here for all she cared. Ever time she thinks for Michael leave , her heart squeeze in pain for think that way. Fuck what is wrong with her. He a totally asshole , He think he some big shot " Am the prince of Heaven, I can do what I what, talk to you like trash make you felt like shit. " Bella started to stab her pancakes, with her fork. Wishing it was Michael she was stabbing with the fork. She look over to the plant she made for Michael, she felt like throw it on top for his head. Laughing at the thought, Bella was the bigger parson, she will not late him get to her. Standing up, picking plant up, walking back into the room where Michael was sitting on the coach , his face was hard, She couldn't read get a read on what he was thinking. Walking over to him, placing the plant for food on the sit next to him.

Michael, way would his father. Mate him with a Nephilim ? Well he , was not going to be that Nephilim be his mate. He doesn't what a mate or anything to do with that girl or anyone. He should just leave, he felt the pull in his chest tighten would he thought that. Swearing Enochain he hate this, everything about this was wrong he wasn't made to be mated to a Nephilim . He was made to be a warrior , fighter, a solider and run heaven til his father return , if he ever return that is. Not to be a mate. He hear her coming in to the room. He was still angry, not happy with this at all. He heard her softy sweet voice " Look ..I know you don't like me, but we got to come to a understanding, if your going to stay here. In to show you that I what try in make it work. I made you break feast."

Michael look up at her, for a few minutes. He can now see that she does look like Castiel and Dean, give that she has Dark black that was black like a raven feathers , curly hair that end to her shoulders. Bright yet ember green eyes like Deans there was hit for blue and golden in them. She was pale like Castiel , her skin look soft and silky. In her red ruby lips look...Michael stop in his tracks, Fuck way was he think like that. She just a nephillim , a degrece that Dean and Castiel made nothing more. Michael fine his voice " Fine, we will come to this understanding Bella. Just as long as you leave me alone."

Bella come do that. Hell that be great. If she could understand why she want to be around him all the time for, like right now she just wanted to be here with him, even if he hate her for some unknown reason. Even would he a asshole to her, in she feel like she what to strangler him to death. She still wants to be were he is. In that scared her a little, she didn't understand where the feeling was coming for. She just knew, that were ever Michael was, some how it felt so right. " Ok Michael , We need some ground rules first, then you need to eat break feast , and then am taking you to get some better clothing see as you will need them some. "

Michael. confused. in still angry. " why would I need to eat, I don't need to eat this nasty human food. Neither do I need clothing. In the ground rules, why do we need ground rules. You can leave me alone, then there will be no need for ground rules. "

Bella was really getting try of Michael crap, all she wanted was to be nice, to come to a better understand for eachother. To maybe get to know him, but she can see that he was going to be a hard nut to creak. " Look. Michael, you need to eat to live, you need food now. Your not a archangel anymore, you have to eat to survive. In for the clothing, you cant run around town with a blood soak shirt on , you cant snap it clear know more. So we are going to get you some more better one's ! Ground rule's are needed you will stop with the whole filthy Nephilim ,I hate that word, In I will not stand for it. Secondly if we are going to be around each other, let just try to get along. In thirdly stop pushing me away very time, I try to help you. You know I don't have to do shit , but am at least trying that is more then what your doing. "

Michael look at her for a second then grab the plant , taking the fork. Look at the food like it was poisonous. He take a bite, hmmm not to bad for a mud monkey to eat. " Fine , Bella we will try your way . But would I do heal, am leaving. Do you understand." still eating the food.

Bella fake a smile, not really liking hear Michael say he leave once he heal. " Fine , am going to go get dress. Ill lay something out for you in the bathroom. So would your done eating, Get dress."

In with that Bella turn away for Michael walk up the starts. Michael watching her goes. He had lot to learn what it mean to be human. Chewing on his food. Michael think this will be harder then he thought.

* * *

Please review thank you for reading the next chapter be up tomorrow or the nexts day.


	4. Getaway

_It's okay, sometimes you find yourself having to put all your faith in no is mine and yours won't take it's place By: Pearl Jam_

* * *

Michael was look at the clothing that Bella had laid out for him, She was right for course that he could be around other human with blood stian clothing on. Taking for his other clothing, putting them on old faded AC/DC one on and jaded blue walk back downstairs wait for Bella to come back. He wasnt looking fored to the so called Mall. What was a mall really.

Bella was taking her time getting ready, She still was angry at Michael. He was just a jackass was the only thing thought that come to her. She shouldnt take care for him, she should had left him in the woods let him blood out or drop him at the hosptial , then they could had take care for him. She just couldnt let him stay in the wood,But she knew she wont had left him there. She did know what this this hold own her he had , it was like a unknow force was making her feel this way for him , She didnt what to fight throw. Maybe that way she taking more time to get ready for him. Look in the mirrior, God what is wrong with her. She never wear make up, now hears she is put on make up because she what to look good for that asshole. Oh well not that he even pay her any mind at all. Hell he same to hate her, which she cant see why. She hasnt done anything wrong. Frowning Bella head down stairs.

Michael hears Bella coming, finale he can get this trip over with. Michael look up,his breath gets stick in his thoart just for look at about what she wearing make him feel strange, not knowing what that feeling is. Michael couldnt take his eyes for her. Her hair shined like silk, her ruby lips wear reder like a rose that just bloomed. Her dark eyes same . In that outfits she was wearing , Oh Father. He didnt want her to leave this house wearing that. He could see very curse, the shirt she was wearing made her breast fuller . She look like a angel, with a hint for sin. All wrap up in one package. Michael had to clam him self, before he did saming. Closing his eyes, He wont let this little human , turn him way for his duty. His duty was to be a warrior, a solider. Nothing more. Even if she is his mate. He willnt mark her as his. She just a other mud monkey, nothing speical. He open his eye, see that she stand right in fornt for him.

" You ready to go or are you just going to stand there like a idjit." Bella arm was cross, she was smiling. Trying not to laugh at him.

" Yes let get this over with." Michael. Turn around, opening the door.

Once there in Bella cars, Bella had to say that Michael look really fucking good in those clothing she picked, she could she very muslce he had throw that shirt, she what to run her hand over him. God how can someone that look like a sex god be a total jerk. " Hey Michael you dont mind if I put some music on right."

Michael look over for a second. " Its your cars, do as you like." his vocie was filled with boredness

Bella rolled her eyes, turning on the radio. Warrent " Cherry Pie. " started playing. Bella turn it up louder, Sing along.

Would they finally got to the mall. Michael couldnt believe how many human they had in just one place." Now you got to stay with me, I dont what to go hunting you down here. " Bella said making sure that Michael knew that she wasnt going to spend the whole day just looking for him, if he walk off somewhere.

"Yes, I dont think you got anything worry bout that, Let just get want I need in leave." Michael open the door get out.

" Ya, that fine with me. Never like places like this anyway." which was true she didnt like to be in a crowd place for long, In a mall was alawys crowded. Bella get out for the car, following Michael.

Look around inside the mall, Michael try to tall everything end, they was so many shop's you could go in. Month watering food to eat. In the people, so many of them. Michael felt uncomble here. He what to leave. " Bella, maybe we should go." Michael didnt like this place at all.

"No way , we just got we just got to get you some clothing. Then we can leave I promise." Bella put a hand on his arm, draging him throw the look at the name for the store that they was bout to walk into " What a JC Penny?Bella."

"Its a were we are getting your clothing at, that all you need to know." Bella walk inside the store, Michael followed her to the man clothing

" You pick out what you like, Just get what you need ok. Am going to be sitting right over then." Bella pointed at the sit, nexts to the dressing room." Have fun."

" Very well then." Michael walks around, look at all the differnt style they had, finally Michael just stadle on a few fannel shrits, some black t-shirt and blue jeans. Walking over to Bella " I think am done." Bella look up for her magize that she was look at. " Good that pay get out here."

Michael, pay. How was he going to pay for this. He has never need money grab what Michael pick out. See Michael confused face. " Dont worry bout it am paying for come on." she started heading to the check out.

After they pay for Michael thing, Bella thought Michael should try out the food here at the Mall. " The only thing a mall is really good for is food." Bella saids taking bite out for her pizza. The only thing Bella could get Michael to try was Pratzel.

Michael,eating his pratzel. Think maybe he should get to know Bella more. Maybe she knows what as happend sent he be gone. " Bella, May I ask you some qustions." Bella look up, she was shock that he what to know her at all really, See that he been nothing more then a royal asshat sent they meet.

" Sure, What do you what to ask Michael." she was a little nervous, but she wasnt going to let him know that.

"Do you know anything that has happend, Like why the angel are fallen.?"

Bella lay her pizza down. Pushing it a side. " I only know a little bit. No I dont know why the Angel falled or why that happend. I havent got a hold for Dean or Castiel. Hell I dont know if there even alive.I just know some thing, my parents dont share with me everthing that happends to them. They dont what me to worry bout them."

Michael frowed. " What do you know."

Bella cross her arms over her chest "I know bout Gabriel dying, the aposlypose, Gabriel be brought back for the dead saving Sam for Hell, Sam seeing Luifer, going crazy for it, Eve. The Levithan that Castiel let free , My Uncle Bobby dying By Dick Roman. and My parent both got stick in Patorgy. Sam and Gabriel save them. But that All I know. Dean would be really angry at Sam, for tall me that. But really I just know the cliff note verison for things nothing more then that." Tears sting her eyes, she told her self that she wasnt going to cry in fornt for Michael. But she felt a lone tear drop running down her cheek. She wipe it way before Michael saw it.

Michael understand that this was hard for her. He shouldnt had bought it up. " Am sorry Bella."

Bella give him a small smile. " Ya me too."

" Why are you not with them Bella. " Michael just what to understand. How Dean and Castiel could give her up.

" Well, Would Castiel find out he was having me, He know that angel would kill me because am a would also kill him and Dean for creating me. Demons find out bout me they would try to use me. Dean he didnt what me to grow up in his world, He didnt what me to be come a hunter. So they both agree that to give me up. They give me to Charlie Swan, a old hunting buddy for John's. Dean and Castiel knew that he would take care me, and love me like a daughter. Which is true, Charlie is a great man. I never truly met My parents, they call me for time to time. Charlie send them picture of me, as I grewed up. They would send me birthday and chrismas cared every it not the same, you know as them be here with me. Now dont get me worry I love them both, am proud to be a Winchester. I just wish I could be with them. " Bella pause for a mintue. Thinking how life would had been if Castiel and Dean just raise her.

Michael know how she felt, He knew that would he father left heaven. How abonbon he felt, so lose. He had to raise the other, he had to be responbily one. But he still hope if he was a god son that his father would one day come back, he was see now that he may be wrong on that. Michael look up would he heard Bella talking agian

" I have met Gabriel and Sam throw, they come to would it was my birthday. For course Sam didnt tall Dean. But It felt nice to have my unlce there. You should had see Gabriel, he dress up in a clown custom, In freak Sam the hell out. I sure that thought he was going to piss himself would Gabriel come out dress like that. "

Michael laugh, he could just imgine his brother doing last time he saw Gabirel they had a fight , this was just after Lucifer fall. He shouldnt had push his brother away like that, He never did make it up to him. He hate that he made his brother leave. That Gabriel felt like he didnt belong there anymore. Michael was going to make it up to him some way if he Gabriel will give him that chance . " Do you see them a lot Bella."

" No not really...:" Bella was cut off my her cell phone ringing. " Just give me a mintue. " Anwering the phone . " Hello. Yes this is Bella. ok be right there. Michael we got go." Jumping out for her sit.

Michael grabs her arm " What was that call bout."

Shaking his hold for her. "My friend called, she said that she need help. "

" With what Bella? " Michael following her out to her car.

" I dont know yet. But am dropping you back to Charlie house, then am going to her places." Bella didnt have time to argue with him .

" No am going with you."

" You cant, your not a hunter. I am ." Bella stop in her tracks, realizing what he just told him. Damn it.

" Your a hunter Bella." He didnt know what to say really.

" Yes. Saving people, Hunting thing. You know the family Bunsiness. "

* * *

Thank for reading I hope you like it. Review. See ya on the next chapter


	5. Ghost

_You pass me by and I can feel a distance growing I'd jump a canyon just to get to where you're going - Chelsea Lankes_

* * *

" Ok. Michael I still think you should just go back to Charlie's. Your still hurt and you dont know one thing bout hunting, I dont what to have to worry bout you getting hurt anymore then you already are." Bella didnt what him in line of fire with him still hurt, but its same that he is just a storborn then she is.

" I will do fine Bella dont worry bout me. I know how to fight, I was a warrior of god at one point, you dont have to talk to me like a chid!" Michael said. He was going to help even if he didnt know who this person was that Bella was going to help. He want to show Bella he can be a better Angel then he been.

" Am not talking to you like a child. Michael. Am just saying that hunting is hard work, Even if you was a Warrior of God. You never fought as a human, you cant heal your self like before there a huge differnts! You was a archangel now that your human you can in will get hurt If you help me." Bella was trying to make him understand.

" Am helping Bella, your not going to stop me. " Michael said in a very clam voices

For the love for God. He is the most frustanding man on the plant. One mintue he doesnt what be around her, then another second he what to help her fight monster. " Fine. Whatever."

Pulling into the drive way. Bella turn to Michael. Look him, made her stomach flip. " I know your new to this human ...self. Look its better if you dont help me with a hunt. "

Michael stare at her, look in deep into her eyes. He could she her worry and her fears for him. Its was nice that someone felt that way for him, He never really had that before. Yes his Brothen and Sisters love him, Just as they love there father. But would his father left, He had to take on the burned, He had to take alawy all his brother and sister , fears and worries. It was stressful to do that. Not one of them, give him that look that Bella was giving him. That is why he was going to help anyway he can for her. " Am helping know matter what you say Bella."

Bella shake her head. " Fine. " Get out for her car. Head for the the door. Michael followed her Bella knocks " You better be nice Michael. Or I'll kick your ass back to the car." Michael tilt his head in confusing, He havent dont anything. Bella Knocks

In a sweet, old woman that look like in her mids 60's open the door. " Isabella, Am so happy to see you dearly." old woman drag Bella into a hugs. " Ya its great see you to Aggie. " Bella smile brightly.

Old woman final see Michael. Her eye widen big " Oh my stars, who is this Bella. A boyfriend Bella. Oh he is just handsome."

Bella blush, She agree with Aggie that he was Handsome and all. Bella start to laugh spit her self " Um..No he a friend of mine. Michael this Aggie Reynolds she use to babysit me would Charlie would go hunting. " Bella didnt like calling Michael a friend. He was so much more to her then that, she still havent find out yet what it is that.

Michael didnt know how to act around this old woman. In what is this a boyfriend, He'll as Bella later. He shake his head. " Hello, am Michael. "

Aggie laugh, it was so easy to make Bella blush. The old woman could see stars in that girl eyes for this boy . " Well its a pleasure to meet a friend of Bella's. Come on in Deariest. We same thing to talk bout dont we."

Bella and Michael followed Aggie into her living room. Bella and Michael both sit there self onto the couch. " Ok Aggie what the promble you been having." Bella throught that she should cut to the chase.

Aggie snick her tea clamly in her old fashion chair " I swear you are just like Charlie, straright befored. Well I been having trouble in my theatre. There been 3 cast memeber for my latest show that have die on set. Am trouble worry Bella that if this kept up, then I made lose the theatre! Its the only thing I have, I cant lose it. I would ask Charlie, but seeing that he is already on a hunt, I had only you to turn too."

Bella felt bad for Aggie, she been a great person in her life. In she hate's see her lose the threate. She had lot Bella had lots great memories for all the time babysit her, Aggie would take her to that threatre were she be doing plays on Dracula, Peter Pan and so many great other. While Aggie worked . I would run around the backstage look around playing props and with the all the cool self that Aggie had in the dressroom. " Dont worry your not going to loses the threatre. Do you have any idea what kill your cast memeber off.

" Well not really Bella, But Brandon Clearwater said just before Kane Wright die that he saw a woman that was troubley burn and had a stilt thoart. I never saw her, Bella or any of the other Cast member or worker there didn't see a woman like that. "

To Bella it sound like a vengeful spirit or a violent spirit." Aggie do you have any paper bout the history of the threat re. We are going to need them."

Aggie deep in thought. " I think there at the threatre Bella your more then welcome to go look. In my office. " handed Bella a key

Michael stop Bella for get up. " What Michael. " she didn't understand why he stop her for get up they need to go get the paper.

" Nothing, let just go." there was something off bout that woman that didn't sit well for Michael.

Bella watching Michael walk out for the house. " Am sorry bout him. He not use to being around people. Well find the paper in tall you what we find." Bella, said walk to the door.

"It fine Bella I understand .Its ok dearly just be safe. " walk with Bella, hugging her one more time.

Bella get into her car, glaring at Michael " What the hell was that a bout. I told you to be nice. "

" They just something bout her Bella that I don't like. " Michael said, whole time he was around her. Her whole aura was off.

" Like she a mud monkey right. Michael you don't have to help, I can just leave you at house. If your not going to help." Bella didn't understand why he was being like this.

Michael didn't like the through of Bella a lone in that theatre by herself. " I am not leaving you, so start drive to the threatre Bella."

" God your so Bosses! " Bella start the car, drives to the Orpheum theatre. It was one of the oldest theatre in Forks. Bella had to say that Aggie took care for it beautiful.

Get out of the car, Bella goes to her trunk grabbing a bag. Filling it with salt,holy water,iron and her shot gun.

" Here your going to need this Michael. " Handing him a shot gun also a hand gun.

Taking them both. " Bella, am sorry for the way I been acting.I don't mean to be " Bosses." as you say."

Bella face broke out in a smile " It ok Michael. Your forgiven. Now before we go in I have to ask do you know how to shot a gun? "

Michael may not know lots for human customs. He did know how to use weapons " Yes. I can shot a gun. "

" You sure because if your going to be my partner in crime here. I got to know that you can at less shot Michael."

" Partner in Crime?" Michael tilt his head a little not sure why Bella would say that.

" You know your my Robin to My Batgirl .."

" Who Robin and this Batgirl, your talking bout. I thought we had a ghost to kill." Michael said

"You know what forget it ! That a damn shame you don't even know what Batman is. I got to teach you some pop culture. You cant not know what Batman is. Your a Freaking Archangel should know. " Bella , god he like her dad. Dean had to teach Castiel all most everything bout pop culture. Now it same she going to have to also.

" I was made a solider Bella. To fight nothing more. " Michael said

" Ok , We better go in now. But this decision ain't over Michael." Bella turn away walk to the threatre.

Walking inside. The threatre was dead silent ,dark in weary . Bella could feel chilly chili running up her felt a hand go on her should, she jump a little. Before realizing it was just Michael. Bella open her backpack taking out two flashlight " Here you Michael." hand him one.

Bella turn her on. Walking door a the hall way. Try to Fined Aggie Office first. Bella and Michael walk side by side together. " Bella, can I ask you something?"

Bella look at every door that they past " Sure what on your mind Michael."

" Why did you be come a hunter Bella? " Michael was curious. Why she choice this for.

" Can I answer this later Michael, We are middle of a hunt right now." Bella didn't feel like talking bout it. Not right now al least.

" Ok." Michael side.

Bella and Michael finds Aggies office. Bella open the door. " Michael, you can be the watch out and if something weird start happen you tall me. In if you see anything shot and ask question later." Bella goes to Aggie desk starts going throw her papers.

Michael standing guard at the door, would steal a glance at Bella a few minutes. Damn She could find anything and this mass. Bella look over and over each paper but nothing on the threatre history or anything that could be related to find out what actress and actor got killed here. Lucky Aggie did have a computer in her office. She could try find it on her computer.

Findley after 15 minutes look on Aggie computer she find a article " Michael come here find something."

Michael stooled behind Bella look over her shoulder at the the article. " This said . This was built as a grand opera house at the corner of Main and Beale streets in 1890, the theater joined the " Orpheum circuit. 1949 but burned down 1958. There was one body fined Mary Elizabeth Walker, age 25. Was one for the beloved actress in the threatre. No one knows how she died. Most say that the 25 year old perished from an accident, other said that she died in a fire that struck the theatre 1959. Some thought it was her life long friend Maggie Randall that killed her, say that Mary was having affair with her husband, Some thought it was because Maggie's jealousy for Mary frame, that she wanted to be the star. Kill her by cutting her throat and burn down the threatre . But after Mary Death Maggie was never see again. Whatever the cause of her untimely end. Mary has haunted the Orpheum Threatre over the last fifty years. " Bella frown, if she been haunting this place since her death . Then why she killing now.

" Bella, what wrong? " Michael asks worried fill his voice

" It just why now. Why would she started kill now. If she been haunting the place for this long. Hell it said that people have seen her, but each time she was a friendly. A vengeful spirit isn't friendly!" Bella couldn't wrap her mind around this. Something pop up in her head. " Aggie said that she would have to shut down if the killing did stop, But I look there been know killing since what happen to Mary. I even look up Kane Wright death. There was nothing on it. "

Michael could feel something wasn't right here. Bella. " If the ghost ain't hurting anyone then, why is Aggie whating me to hunt it? " Bella pull out here cell phone.

 _" How are you calling Bella. " Brandon Clearwater, she has his number on her note pad there."_

 _ring ...ring...ring.. "Hello. "_

 _"Hello is this Brandon Clearwater. "_

 _" Yes may I ask who calling?" his voice was curious_

 _" Yes this is Henley Williams, I work for a the Fork Time New papers. I had a few questions on the death Kane Wright, I heard that he die on set in the Orpheum Theatre. We would like to write a paper on him. For the new paper. "_

 _" Kane Wright...I didn't know he die? ...Is this a prank called? "_

 _Bella hang up, look up at Michael. " Kane Wright is a live. Aggie lied to me, We need to fine Mary. Michael. " Bella get up walking. But Michael grab her arm before she could walk out for the room._

" Bella, Am sorry that Aggie hurt you. " Looking deep into her eyes, there was tears. One lone tear falled down her cheek. Michael gently brush it away.

" Ill be ok. Let go find Mary. " Bella try to not to show her hurt in this.

" How are we going to find her? " Michael ask

" Well I know her favorite seat. That a start." Bella said

Bella and Michael found box 22 , seat c-5 on the Mezzanine level. There she was a dark haired girl, dress in old fashioned dress, with eyes that see infinity. Bella could see that the woman was once a true beauty, but now she was covered in Burns and her throat was cut. Bella look to Michael " Let me see If I can talk to her. You stay right here. " Bella gently sited next to the once Mary Walker.

Bella wasn't sure what would happen, she waited to be a attack or something but Mary just sit there.

Bella find her voice " Hello Mary."

The once beautiful Mary turn to Bella in smiled " Hello who are you? "

Bella tried to smile back, but it call out a all wrong " Am Bella. "

Mary smiled wider " Oh nice to meet you Bella, don't you just love the threatre it just a great places."

Bella was still wait for her to attack " Yes very much."

Mary look like she was esstic to final have someone to talk to. " Its my favorite place to be. It the only home I ever knew. "

Bella felt sad for the woman . " Don't you miss your family? "

Mary smile, was lose off her face. Her eye filled with a hunted loneliness " I never had a family, This is all I ever had."

Bella could feel her pain " Why don't you leave."

Mary giggle and smile. Leaning closer to Bella. Whispering in her ear. " Do you what to know a secret."

Bella shake her head. Did she really what to know " Yes."

Mary giggled " Then I tall you ever thing."

1 hour later...

Aggie come throw the threatre door " Am here. Where are you Bella." Looking around the threatre for her.

Bella was right behind the Aggie " Right here Aggie."

"Oh dearie you give me a fright1" Aggie jump, putting her hand over her heart. Laughing " Call me said you find something. Did you get the ghost ? "

Bella wasn't smiling " Ya I find out whole lot for thing Aggie, Like for started Kane Wright is alive."

Aggie frowned " But Brandon said he saw him die right behind the stage Bella."

Bella shrug. " Well he must had to see a dummy then because Kane is alive and health."

Aggie smile " Well people in the threatre love playing gag tricks, ever now in then."

Bella shake her head, cross her arms over her chest. Her voice hard as ice " What to know funniest thing is?"

Aggie was nervous " What dearie?"

" They was one murder here, bout fifty year go. There was a girl name Mary Elizabeth Walker. She never had a family, All she ever had was her passion for acting and one more thing a best friend Maggie Danielle Randall. They did ever thing together. Hell they was like sister." Bella pause walking around Aggie. " But her best friend didn't love her the same way, know in fact she hate her. Because she had beauty, people like her because she was a good person, man would throw there self at her. Oh in the fact that she had real talent. Maggie try out for a play here she wanted to be a big star. But she didn't get the part No her friend Mary got the role. In Maggie couldn't stand her a week after that Maggie over heard her husband Todd and Mary talking bout runaway together. Maggie plan to kill her best friend. The night after that Mary was at the playhouse watching a play there in her favorite sit C-5 a fire broke out, everyone got out but her. In do you know why Aggie?"

Aggie look murderous, would Bella turn to her. "It because her friend cut her throat open? So Aggie or should I call you Maggie what to add anything I miss there?"

Aggie laugh hysterical " Your a clover little girl! In how I hate clover little girls. Yes you did miss something there Isabella. I enjoy cut that little harlot throat, watching the life going out for her life. It was fun, she deserves it. Everyone did everything for that woman. Man wanted her, other woman what to be her. But not me what to be a star that whore took for me. Now she taking my threatre away for me well that not going to happen. "

Bella couldn't believe her ears. This was someone that help raise her. She was just like a monster. " Am not going to let you hurt Mary anymore Maggie this is over."

Aggie pointed a gun at Bella. " In how are you going to stop me."

Michael come up behind Aggie, grabbing her. Maggie struggle agistant him try to get out for his hold. Maggie drop the gun. The gun wit off, Bella grab the gun. Pointed it at Maggie,

Maggie laugh " Are you going to shot me Bella, you don't got the heart or the gut too."

Bella smile " Your right I don't. But that don't mean she does."

Mary appear. Look down right piss. " So you enjoy kill me Maggie?"

Maggie eye widen not believe her eyes. " Yo...ur ...No..t...rea..l?"

Mary giggle a little girl. " I can promise you Maggie. I am very real ." appear right in front for Maggie .

Maggie start to scream " GOD DON'T LET HER KILL ME! BELLA YOU CANT LET HER KILL MEEEE! AM SORRY..." Maggie look up at Mary with a cruel smile " am not sorry for kill you that I enjoy ever second for your pain Mary. "

Mary was really to cut Maggie throat, Just like she did her.

Bella wouldn't let Mary kill Maggie no matter what Monster Maggie was. Bella walk up to Mary putting a hand on her shoulder. " Mary, I know Maggie has done you wrong, In I can understand that you what revenge. If you do this. You wont be Mary know more you'll be just like Maggie a monster. I can promise we make her pay but not this way."

Mary turn around tear that would never fall, shine in her eyes. " I...I ...Don't ...what be...a ...monster...Bella..I ...Just...what ..to ...be ...free...for this life..." Mary voice was creaking, a heart ripping sound for her lips.

" Then let go for this life Mary. They a whole new world wait for you on the other side. You just got to let go for the pass." Bella, said in a sweet voice.

" Bella is right Mary. You have live this pain for far too long. You will be welcome in the land for the lord. " Michael said

Mary was still scared, but she was final ready to go home. " Maggie...I ...Hope you will find your away. " Mary said then with that . She was gone.

Bella look at Michael " Let go we will drop her off at the police station. "

Who Bella and Michael final got back to Charlie's. Bella was beat. This was the longest day ever.

Bella was sit on her couch with Michael next to her. " Bella am sorry bout Aggie." He didn't what to be right if that meant see Bella upset.

" Am ok Michael, I ... just couldn't believe she...would do something like that. I...never mind Michael, What done is done right. You cant change it. But Thank you Michael for be there with me that meant a whole lot. " Bella what to kiss Michael cheek or hug him. She didn't really know if she could do that. So she just lay her head on his shoulders. " Is this alright with you?" Not what to push him to far.

" It fine Bella ." Michael was think of how he felt would Aggie had her gun on Bella. Its scared him that she could had shot Bella. He wouldn't be able to heal her or to bring her back if Aggie shot her. He wrap a arm around Bella. " Don't let anymore people hold a gun on you Bella."

Bella laugh sweetly " That hard to do with this job you know."

Michael give her a hard look. " Mean it Bella. No more of that ."

Bella rounds her eyes . " Fine haven't your away."

Bella sit with Michael kept silent for a few minute til she realize Michael had ask her something earlier. " Hey Michael what was your question that you what to ask me? "

"What a boyfriend? Bella." Michael ask.

Bella blush hit her cheek. " Umm... A boyfriend is someone that you date. Michael."

Michael shake his head. Understand a little more. " Have you Bella got any boyfriends that you date."

Bella laugh a little, her cheek going redder " I have never had a boyfriend neither gone on any dates Michael. I just never saw anyone that I would like to go out with. " Hell she never been kiss. In all the guy in fork are dumb ass or just what to be with a girl for so they can get some ass. " How bout you I bet you had alots for angels girlfriends."

Michael tilt his head." Angel just have one mate that is we love just that one mate. Many angels don't find there mates. "

Bella understand that. Like her Dad's. Dean is the only person or being that Castiel has ever loved or been with know other. Dean is his one in only, his soul mate. His forever. As soon as Castiel mark Dean, no other Angel, Demon or Human couldn't take his place. If Dean was to die. Castiel would die, the Mark on Dean arm was Castiel clam. In ever angel knew it. Hell her father love Dean before he even really meet him. Just like Gabriel mark on Sam its forever deal. Other cant live without the other. Bella wonder if Michael had one. She frown think of that. She didn't what Michael to have a mate, she what him to stay with her. She know would Michael was heal he was leaving, then he would find his perfect mate and help his brothers. But she could always dream that he was hers. Look at his perfect face, she couldn't help but look at his strong jaw line, his deep green eyes which he same to be staring into her also and his perfect lips that was begging to be kiss. Michael start to lean down . Realize what was happening Bella had to leave this room before she did something stupid not that kissing Michael would be that bad. Hells she what him to kiss her . Jump up " Well am tried Michael, Ill see you in the morning. Goodnight. " Rushing up the stairs.

Michael couldn't believe what he was bout to do, But staring into her, he just got so lose in them. He what to kiss her so badly it hurt. He was realizing that he make be fall a little for his mate. Now the question was did he what to fall for her.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter, Please review. Thanks for reading :) Have a wonderful day.


End file.
